Discua Andras
Discua Andras ''(ディスクア・アーンドラス; Disucua Andoraashu)'' is one of two protagonists in High School DXD: A Broken Key. She is the main female protagonist of the story. Born a pure-blood Devil, Discua lived a relatively sheltered life with her family. Due to her lineage being that of the Andras', she is well-versed in strategy and military tactics. However, despite the high-class feeling she gives off, she has embarrassing traits as she consistently eats at fast-food joints and browses the internet due to her as her reluctant self describes "addiction" to reddit (An online fourm). Appearance Her hairdo, as described by Haikane is a long hairstyle "held up with a bowtie, it tied into a pony tail, though the majority of her hair wasn't in it". Her below-shoulder-length hair is shaded blonde Her complexion is often seen in a passive small smirk or smile. The smile is not in a creepy way but if one were to point out her constant expression, her lips would shift into a more creepy and forced-smile. She carries herself with great pride, one befitting the image of the Heir to the Andras family. Usually, her appearance consists of her white blouse with a skirt that can be mistaken for a dress. The skirt is long enough so that even if she sat hugging her legs, you would not be able to see her undergarments— much to the many perverse male's dismay. Occasionally, she is seen in more casual attire. In chapter one, she is in a fluffy-looking sweater with a beret. Despite her normal dress not having a short skirt, she has outright said that she has a preference to short skirts compared to jeans or pants. Personality You can describe Discua as a "Genki" girl. Telling Haikane that he should refer to her as "Dis-chan" instead of her real name. However, as she is a proper noble lady, she knows how to act in presence of nobility and high members of the military of the Devil world. She can also be loosely called a "tsundere" as she hides her emotions and gets flustered easily. In battle, she is completely calm and silent. While she is capable of showing her normal behaviour, unless she is fighting someone significantly weaker than her, she will not do so. Despite all of this, Discua does have her own embarrassing moments. Though she does (badly) lie to cover it up, she is completely absorbed into the internet and she states that living the life of a noble is hard, especially one of the Andras' family. Haikane himself states that, "It could be very well said that Discua Andras was an embodiment of the Sickening Sweet trope." History Childhood Born to the Andras clan of the seventy two pillars, Discua was brought into the world by Lord Andras and his wife, Mistress Andras. Due their pure-blooded lineage, the family possessed a lot of influence, leading Discua to have an extremely privileged childhood. Despite being raised akin to a noble lady, her adventurous and troublesome personality kept her from ever being idle. This was noted by her parents to be extremely troublesome as in their experience, it was incredibly hard to get her to attend any of the social gatherings that they would plan for. From the perspective of the Andras' family servants, she was brought up as a child who knew that the world did not owe her anything and that she should be grateful that she was lucky enough to be born to a wealthy family. Because of the known fact that the young Andras head was the right-hand man of Falbium Asmodeus and the one who mostly maintained the military affairs, Discua never questioned why she had more classes which taught her about tactics, history, and battle as opposed etiquette, manners, poise, and noble pride like the other noble devil children. During the few social gatherings she would attend, Discua would spend most of her time talking to servants over other noble children with a few exceptions like Rias Gremory and Sairaorg Bael. Because of her mother's original low-class status as a result of being an Extra Devil, Discua's mother would tell her not to grow up to be like the other women at court who only cared about looks and status. Despite being told of the superficial-ness of the noble world, Discua would still keep her mind open for potential role models. When her younger sister was welcomed into the world, Discua started to act less rowdy and more polite for social gatherings; showing up increasingly more . After cleansing her reputation of being a reclusive, shy girl, Discua began reading an excessive amount of non-fiction books. Soon after, she was introduced to the internet of the human world where she then developed her forum addictions When Discua was eight years old The Andras family collectively attended the young Stiri heir's birthday party. Discua found the other female noble children naive for playing with dolls and having small tea parties, so instead, she went to socialize with the younger, less prestigious servants of the banquet. There, she met Sairaorg Bael who was there as he was told not to talk to any of the other children because of his lack of special Demonic power. Initially, she was lied to by Sairaorg who told her that he was there of his own free will, but as Discua was able to see the clear disappointment in his eyes, she saw past the lies and concluded that he was not there because of choice. Taking pity on the boy, Discua decided to befriend the boy and talk to him with the servants, seeing that the servants enjoyed talking to him. To the present day, Discua still doesn't know who the devil boy was, but remembers him fondly as a older-brother figure of sorts. Teenage Years From age thirteen to age fourteen, Discua was educated from her household tutors and servants. Occasionally spending time with her younger sister, she got more and more secluded from outside life and spent more time on the computer than anywhere else. However, as she was an Andras devil, she was required to have the strength of a proper High-Class Devil and was trained as such. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power - As she is a noble Devil, she is expected to have the knowledge to use her demonic powers and abilities with ease. However, her fighting style usually incorporates demonic power infusion into her swords to enhance them to levels similar to a demonic sword. Despite her higher level of use in demonic powers, she tends to put it away in exchange for it's counterpart. Angelic Power - Though it is confusing for a Devil to have angelic power, the Andras' family trait is to have a "body of an angel". Due to this, she has an affinity to angel-based magic and she shares the ability to create light-based weapons just like her angelic counterparts. Just like with her demonic powers, she infuses light into her nameless swords to enhance them to a state similar to holy swords. Discua favors her angelic powers over her demonic ones as they "look more pretty". *'Light Weapon Skills' - Once again, due to her devil lineage of the Andras line, Discua possesses the ability to create weapons of light. However, she states that she does not like using this ability due to it's weird nature of using a weapon meant for melee as a projectile. Immense Stamina - Due to training from her parents and other associates, Discua has developed an amount of stamina that is considered colossal by normal human standards. She quotes that she can "go on for three days without sleep!", but quickly follows that "though I do need a lot of food..." hinting at gluttony. Enhanced Speed - Because of the aforementioned training, along with her great stamina, she is faster than any typical knight. Though she is not fast enough to run at the same speed of a trained, high-class Knight, she can keep up with any middle-class Knight or lower easily. Intellect - Despite her clumsiness, before battles she has shown excellent knowledge and skill in predicting enemy movements and is capable of making calls and decisions to counter them effectively. However, if she were to face anyone even slightly better than her, her plans would crumble away like dust. Flight - Being a devil, Discua can obviously fly, but due to her Andras heritage, her wings can vary from angelic white wings, dark fallen wings, and the wings of a devil. Equipment Nameless Swords - Discua possesses countless nameless swords stored in a pocket dimension for quick use. They act exactly the same as human-made swords with one exception. The exception is that they can absorb magic and use the same magic's element as a strengthener. Discua often makes use of this ability by infusing the swords with her angelic and demonic powers. Along with faction-based magic, they can be infused with nearly any type of energy, electricity is a common one. Each different magic enhances it in a different way; Angelic magic makes the swords burn with holy fire, Demonic magic makes the swords corrupting to the touch and something like normal electricity would increase the blades vibrating frequency and hence its piercing and cutting power. Trivia *She is known to be quite disruptive in class so her classmates have nicknamed her "Discord-chan" which is ironically her namesake. *Her appearance is based off of 愛宕 (Atago) from 艦隊これくしょん (Kancolle). *In the author's headcannon, she would be voiced by Takahashi Rie. *Her power of infusing her angelic/demonic powers into a weapon is loosely based off of DemonicJester01's character Aslatiel Bael's second devil trait of infusion of demonic power into his body. *Her theme song is Love Struck by EGOIST. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Sdanand